hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumiko Tatsukawa/Q
What is your name? Name's Tatsukawa-kun. And as long as you call me that and you aren't an arse we can be buddy-buddy. Got it? What is the meaning of your name and, if applicable, its kanji? Yumiko means "archery child" (由美子) and Tatsukawa means "dragon creek" (竜川.) And Tatsukawa wasn't chosen as the clan name back in the day because it is badass. It was chosen since we live in the f**king windiest place, or creek, ever and my ancestors thought a dragon was literally f**king blowing on the area. When is your birthday? March 15th. What is your blood type? AB+. What are is your height and weight? Dunno. Haven't bothered to check in a while. Are you human? What kind of a question is that? Yes I am f**king human! Who do you live or share a dorm with? Dunno. What is your job? Student, and I am training to lead the Tatsukawa clan. Not as exciting as it sounds, trust me. What is your favourite colour? F**k I should know this, it is so basic...blue I guess. Your favourite food? F**k, ummm nuts are nice. I have no nut I especially like though. Your favourite drink? Soda, although I am on a soda diet now. Favourite animal? Dogs are f**king rad. Favourite subject? P.E. since it is easy. Least favourite subject? Chemistry. ''The only thing chemistry has ever fucking taught me is to never use poison to assassinate someone since that would be ''so f**king boring. Do you romantically love anyone at the moment? Can't think of anyone, nah. Do you sexually love anyone at the moment? Nope. Do you like school? I guess. Do you like the school rules? Yeah, they make sense at least. If you were to change something about the school, what would it be? Dunno. Are you in any school clubs? I am the head of the Martial Arts club, because I have life-long training in combat. And if it weren't for morals and sh*t I probably would have gouged someone's eye out in that club already. What are your hobbies or obsessions? Fighting, since I do it every f**king day. Also shooting guns. And music is nice too. Do you cherish anything? Nope. I wouldn't care if I lost everything, even my clan. Do you cherish anyone? Nothing, except Ren. I would not be afraid to kill any asshole who brought harm to him if needed. What is your forte? Fighting. What are your shortcomings? *sigh* Having respect.... What is your happiest memory? When Ren and I went to an amusement park together last year. Amusement parks are f**king sweet, and my brother is f**king rad. Most embarrassing memory? No. Scariest memory? Once a guy broke into the house while my grandpa was visiting and tried to shank me. Nothing actually happened, but I saw my grandpa kill him. My grandpa is a f**king psychopath, man. Saddest memory? No. How fast are you at running? Pretty damn fast, considering my training. How fast are you at walking? Average? It is walking, I don't f**king know. How fast are you at swimming? A little fast, I guess. If you could wish for anything, what would it be? To not lead the clan, to be honest. Too much responsibility and too many lives in my hands. Rain or sun? Rain. Mechanical pencils or normal pencils? Normal, mechanical lead always f**king breaks on me. Indoors or outdoors? Outdoors. What do you eat for breakfast? It is random. Snacks? Random. Lunch? Still random. Dinner? Don't you get the point by now asshole? Dessert? Oh my f**king God! *Yumiko then proceeds to flip a table with luckily nothing on it.* Do you believe in the paranormal? Nope. Can you play any instruments? Nope. How do you get to school? Walk, I live in a f**king dorm. How many friends do you have? Ren is my friend, I guess. And I guess ol' Eto is too. And that group of girls that were by my side last year. What sports do you like? Martial Arts, specifically Brazilian Jui Jitsu. What can you cook? Food. Out of a cookbook. That you eat. What is unforgivable to you? Rape, human trafficking, and child molestation come to mind. Even my f**ked up grandpa thinks those are wrong, so I do too. Do you want to get married when you are older? Eh. No opinion. That feeling of commitment isn't my thing, really. I have a bigger feeling of freedom if we were just girlfriend and whatever. Plus weddings are f**king expensive and you get the point. Do you want to have kids when you are older? No opinion, again. The thought of the enhanced chances I have of having twins freaks me out though, since twins are more likely to have more twins. Category:Q&A